


share some covers share some skin

by shortitude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Choking, Light Spanking, Modern AU, Shower Sex, a whole LOT of porn, all consensual, healthy relationship, hints of D/s, millennial problems, our babes are freaky, porn with plot and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude
Summary: Sunday showers should be savored, anyway. Like he bends down to savor Raven’s mouth, swallow her moan and press her up against the warmed-up shower tiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [netti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/netti/gifts), [akzseinga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akzseinga/gifts), [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> Based on a ‘imagine your otp’ post I saw a million years ago that went “which one tenderly deep conditions the other’s hair while they’re on their knees in the shower giving them a blowjob?”. And the answer is, as you might imagine, the obvious one. Hijinks and convenient modern au arose. (Basically a lot of porn arose.)
> 
> Title from 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5, DON'T JUDGE ME.

“Well if we wanna put money aside for that roadtrip, we’ll have to save up,” is what Raven tells him that morning when she drags him into the shower with her by the hand. He should’ve known, from the hungry look on her face, that she had a plan in mind already. 

He’s the one who adjusts the water’s temperature, like always, while Raven sighs and wraps her arms around him, letting the water hit a particular knot in her shoulder that’s been nagging at her. He runs his hand down from her neck to her shoulder, kneading slowly and gently, eating up all her small sighs and shivers, and decides that since it’s Sunday he’s going to spend at least one hour today rubbing her back. 

She works too much. It’s part of that stubborn determination of hers that _this year, finally_ , they’re gonna take that roadtrip in her car once it gets warmer, and waste a few weeks cruising down the Western coastline. He fantasizes a lot about the golden sheen of Raven’s skin in the sun, about letting sand trickle into her bellybutton when they’re at the beach, about kissing her seasalty lips just after taking a lick of ice-cream. He fantasizes a lot about vacations: a millennial’s hobby nowadays. 

They’ve decided on it a month ago, and since then she’s taken on double shifts at the shop, remodelling old expensive cars late into the night, working for rich assholes who never know how to appreciate a good engine properly. He’s listened to her rant about that plenty of times, and distracted her with pictures of hidden, secluded beaches they can go to, beaches people rarely step foot on, secret gems where they can just strip naked and bask in the hot July sun. 

Raven isn’t the only overworked person in this relationship; he has permanent dark circles under his eyes, and he’s taken to using the reading glasses more and more in the evenings now because his eyesight just can’t keep up. They don’t go out with their friends as often, to save up, and they come home late and tired, crash together in bed like pretzles, wrapped up in each other because despite having no energy left to fuck it out, they still want the proximity. 

That’s love, Bellamy knows. She might not be the one for expressing it in words often, but he feels Raven’s love in his bones, in the marrow of them, sinking deep and claiming him with her roots. He says it more often, in sighs against her neck and declarations in the middle of a terrible Raven Reyes joke, but he’s assured now that she can feel it too. 

When he cradles her head, massaging her scalp a little, and feels her melt into his hand, he knows she can feel it. So he lets his fingers sink into her hair, twisting long locks in his grip and hearing her gasp with overwhelming need, and knows in that second that the short shower is a dream of the past. Sunday showers should be savored, anyway. Like he bends down to savor Raven’s mouth, swallow her moan and press her up against the warmed-up shower tiles. He pins her in place with his hips, her toes barely touching the floor, and kisses her like this. Like some wild lust has taken over him, moving his free hand up to her throat, his thumb against the hollow of it, his teeth prying a gasp out of her by biting her lower lip. 

“I could probably slide right in,” he teases, hiding his satisfied smirk against the side of her neck. Raven lets out a groan that confirms it, and he nips at her earlobe. “Were you planning on shower sex?”

“I had a plan in mind,” she drawls, somehow managing to sound smooth even though he’s got one hand in her hair and one on her neck; in any other circumstances, these would be moves that would bring her close to the edge, but she’s holding back. Probably because she has plans. 

He’s very intrigued. “What plan was that?”

He feels her smirk against his temple, and pulls back just to delight himself in seeing it. “Well, I’m glad you _asked_ , she says, and then spins them around. 

There are times when she is so capable and strong that she gets the upper-hand, and manages to slam his back against the wall and extract a gasp from him at the same time. She’s gorgeous when she takes control, and fuck if he doesn’t want her to do it now, just bring him down to his knees for her. (Once upon a time, during a drunken conversation with his friends at the bar, someone brought up the fact that switching between dominance and submission like this would give him a headache or cause a fight between them. His head’s always clear, and they’ve never fought over sex a single time. Not once. So fuck that thought.)

She doesn’t have an intention of making him kneel, though, because she’s the one who goes down. Gracefully drops to her knees, and runs her nails down his thighs. 

“Fuck,” he exhales. Then, being Bellamy, “Your knees.”

She clicks her tongue at him. “Nevermind that, I’m deciding now.” Authoritative, even though she’s kneeling in front of him; the contrast does things to his head, and most especially does things to his dick that make it painfully hard. Raven finds that twitch pretty delightful, he sees. “Well, well, well, look at you,” she drawls, bringing one hand up to wrap it around his cock. “Teasing me for being wet when you’re just about ready to go too.” 

He groans at the touch, groans at her words. With the little presence of mind he has left, he angles the shower head so the water doesn’t drown her, and just in time. Her mouth wraps around him with a hot suckle, tongue flicking out against the head of his cock. He knocks the back of his head on the wall when reacting, but ask if he cares. 

She licks him, kisses him, takes her time with it so well that he loses track of how long she’s been there. Probably seconds; delicious seconds that have felt like hours, just endless hours of Raven, Raven, Raven, and her gorgeous, generous mouth. She hums around his cock, her hand wrapped around what length of it she can’t take inside her mouth, and he groans like a man about to give up. 

Except for the fact that he’s Bellamy, and he can’t stand still and take it without the urging desire to somehow reward her for it, show her how grateful he is for her attentions. So he grabs the nearest bottle of product and gets to work. 

Raven pulls away to look up at him, amused. “Are you deep conditioning my hair?!”

“Yeah,” he says, rubbing it into her hair and scalp generously, slowly, returning the smile when she grins up at him. 

“Sap.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Oh, you _will_.” She licks the tip of his cock while holding eye contact, and grins. “Five minutes, then.” He brings her conditioned hair up in a loose knot to the top of her head and starts counting. She sucks him off again, deeper and harder and tighter. 

He loses track around minute three. 

He comes around minute seven, because Raven takes her fucking time, and she’s _so good_ at it too. If one could fall in love with blowjob skills… 

Luckily, Bellamy’s too much of an intellectual to do that; he loves her for other, more important things. Her wit, her intelligence, her kindness, and the shape of her ass. 

He insists on washing her up himself, even though his muscles are turned to goo now. It’s a good way to recover, and he likes the blissed out look she gets when he spoils her rotten. So maybe at one point, he turns her around, and presses her flush against the coldest wall of the shower cabin, just to hear her gasp at the contrast it makes with her heated skin. He keeps her there, aware she’s trembling with excitement, and soaps up her back, gropes her ass lovingly, leaves two gentle smacks on each cheek and watches her bounce and shake. 

There’s no condoms in the shower, so that’s a no. There’s no way he can get it up so fast either, so that’s also a no, but once they both rinse out the shampoo, the conditioner, the soap, he takes her up in his arms and lets her lock her legs around his waist, and carries her back into the bedroom.

“What, no toweling down gently?” she teases, laughing when he throws her on the bed. 

“I intend to keep you wet,” he quips, and swallows her delighted groan with a kiss, before moving down unceremoniously to kneel at the foot of the bed. He yanks her closer to the edge, adding just a hint of roughness because she eats it all up, and gently spreads her legs. Pushes her knees to her chest, and lets out a slow breath. “Not that it’s hard,” he whispers, full of admiration. He looks up, finds her amused, flushed expression. 

“Shut up, you made such hot sounds,” she defends herself, and reaches down to grab onto his hair. _Well, then_. 

He shuts up. Brings his mouth to kiss her open, tease her with slow, open-mouthed kisses that make her hips trash under him until he pins them down. She loves it slow, because it’s out of her control. He keeps her there ten, twenty minutes, licking and sucking, kissing and nipping, until her thighs quiver; pulls one, two, three orgasms out of her (not to brag, but he knows how they taste and sound by now), and then goes fast and hard for the fourth one. 

While she’s still shaking, even as he pulls away and leans over her for a kiss, he rubs his hard-again dick against her folds. 

“Yes, please,” she gasps, and scrambles away from him to grab a condom out of the drawer on his side. She practically throws it at his face as he climbs up on the bed after her, and he lets out a laugh. 

“Eager.” 

“Look at yourself,” she accuses, and then turns over. “Can’t hold my legs up anymore,” she says, wiggling her ass at him and looking over her shoulder. 

He rolls the condom on, leans over her to press a soft kiss to her shoulder, and slides inside with one smooth thrust. Predictably, they don’t last long. _He_ doesn’t last long, because he’s been sucked dry just almost an hour ago and a guy’s only got so much stamina, and she doesn’t last long because she brings one hand down to help herself, and okay, maybe that’s also part of why he doesn’t last long. 

They come with a gasp and a groan, and flop on the bed unceremoniously, not giving a fuck about the messy sheets, or the damp skin on them. Well.

“We should change these,” Raven mutters, cheek pressed against the bed in such a way that her speech is mostly muffled. 

He pushes a stray lock of hair behind her ears tenderly. “Later.” 

So much for saving water, he thinks now, remembering how long the shower lasted. So maybe the roadtrip will get pushed back to August, or September, but who cares, really. As long as he gets to spend his days and nights with Raven, he can wait. As she shifts and wriggles her way to press against him, draping one leg over his and letting out a long exhale, he knows that so can she. The roadtrip can wait; they have all these journeys ahead of them until then.

**Author's Note:**

> PS I love the idea of Bellamy and Raven switching between dom and sub for each other. Discuss.


End file.
